


Here again...

by G_ay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, KEITH HAS PEIRCINGS, M/M, Smut, Tattooist!Keith, a literal tattoo happens, a very descriptive blow job, also really cute, cute lance, klance, lance is hot for them, they nearly fuck in a bathroom, this was inspired by a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_ay/pseuds/G_ay
Summary: Keith is a tattoo artist who pines over a frequent blue eyed customer.Lance is a tattoo loving blue eyed customer who pine over his tattooist.They are both running around each other, playing with their feelings.Until they can't anymore.





	Here again...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a roleplay I did, it gets real smutty and I'm quite proud of this. Any typos or grammar errors please point out.  
> Comment what you think :)

Keith grumbled while walking along the pathway, Coran wanted him up early. Early being anything before 11am. He wore tight fake leather trousers and a black T-shirt, easy outfit for work. Neat and tidy plus he liked how he showed off the dragon, lion and skull tattoos along his arms. There were others too, but they were the big ones that took hours. Keith had been here for the last few months, since Coran opened the shop and asked Keith to start working there. Since moving and working here, there had been a frequent customer that always makes Keith breath hitch. He also happens to live in the area so whenever their paths are crossed Keith goes weak at the knees and cotton mouthed. Lance hasn't got an appointment today, but he could just walk by and Keith would be lost; watching him walk past in hopes he could have it in him to talk to Lance that wasn't about a new tattoo he wanted.

The bell rang as Lance walked into the store around noon. He waved to the girl at the front desk, and then went back to Keith's workspace, knocking on the wall like a door.

"Hey man, how's it going?" He asked with an easy smile.

Keith just continued to clean off his work space until he heard a knock on his wall. Turning in his chair he brightened upon hearing and seeing Lance. Dropping the cloth he was holding Keith smiles shyly up at Lance.

"Hi Lance,” Keith starts with a croaked in his voice “Yeah its good. I don't have any more booked customers just walk in’s from now on." Keith mumbled a bit while reaching for his sketchpad.

"Yeah uh-" Lance glanced down at the sketchpad.

Goddammit.

He walked in here every few weeks with the full intent to ask Keith out, but he always chickened out last minute and asked for another tattoo. It was beginning to become a very expensive excuse. But, oh well, maybe he could get that little blue bird on his chest he'd wanted for a while now. He sat down next to Keith.

"Is it alright if I'm one of your walk-ins today?" He asked.

Keith smiled softly, Lance was always getting little one-off tattoos lately. Nodding Keith tested out his gun and got some inks out.

"Y-Yeah course. What would you like? Any ideas?" Keith had his work face on, staring intently at Lance to make sure he could produce a tattoo Lance could show off proudly.

"A small one this time." Lance smiled apologetically. "I've wanted this one for a while actually. It's... a little blue bird in flight." He moved his hand to his chest and traced the spot where he wanted it over his thin tank top. "Right here, next to my heart, see?"

Keith subconsciously bought his hand up to Lances chest and brushed over where he wanted the tattoo and hummed, "That'll look great Lance, especially the placing. So, I'm assuming you want colour?" Keith said thinking of colours he could use and getting them out as well as setting the chair a little lower. Lance hoped that Keith couldn't feel the breath that caught in his chest when his fingers brushed over his shirt.

Keith did catch that out. The tips of his ears turning red as he blushed he didn't mean to just outwardly touch Lance.

"Yeah." Lance said with a nod. "Yeah, I was thinking a darker blue outline, and then a lighter blue as it went it? And maybe just... a hint of red on the chest." He explained as Keith worked around him. Keith thought about the colours how he could maybe add white to create a shine to the wings and make it look as elegant as he could for a small piece.

"Hhm I can make it work, course prices are same as always £65 an hour for colour, but I think I can do it in under that and I might as well give you a discount for all the tattoos you keep getting" Keith chuckled with a glimmer in his eyes as he smiled up at Lance, being so close to each other Keith could really see the few inches of height Lance had on him.

Lance chuckled warmly. By now he pretty much had all of Keith's rates memorized. "Yeah, no kidding. I feel like I probably contribute to like half of your revenue at this point." He joked as he started to lean back in the chair. "What can I say? At this point I think I'm addicted." To you his mind unsaid.

  
Keith loved this.  
This warm fluffy feeling inside he got whenever Lance was in the shop and talking to him. It’s what made him crave Lance. Made him want to take Lance out and be with him. Keith laughed with Lance putting his hair up in a pony tail and clipping his fringe back with love heart hairclips he got as a joke from Shiro but always uses them. "Your damn right about that, next thing we know you'll be as covered as me" Keith teased before pointing to Lances tank "You'll have to take that off..." Keith says with a slight smirk but also pink cheeks.

Goddammit. God. Fucking. Dammit. That damn pony tail. Lance's brain always turned to mush for a few minutes when Keith put his hair up. And those little heart shaped hair clips? Fuck, they were too cute. Lance's heart was going to explode. Blinking at Keith's words, and suddenly coming back to earth. "Oh, right." He chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders, blushing just a little. Keith was oblivious to the hair meltdown Lance was having but he did see the blush when he took off his shirt. In all honesty the both of them should be used to it but every time they were blushy and teasing.

"Ok, do you want me to just freehand it? Or would you like a stencil Lance?" Keith asked with his head slightly turned.

"Go ahead and freehand it." He said. "I've seen you work, man. I trust you." He told him, voice a little softer than he meant for it to be making Keith’s heart skip. Those last words repeating through his head in Lances voice. It’s like there was an underlining that, that was on about more than just a tattoo. Keith sighed dreamingly lost in his thoughts for a moment before nodding and starting up,

"Ok I'm about to start, you already know this, but I have to say it if you want to stop at any point just say, feel faint or dizzy I'll get you a drink etcetera etcetera...”

Lance adjusted so he could get comfortable. "You got it boss." He said with a smirk aimed at Keith, making a blush grow on the highs of Keith’s cheeks, like he always did at the nickname. Silly Lance and being so perfect making Keith all fluttery before a tattoo.

Lance braced himself. The pain always stung a little, but Lance honestly loved the rush of adrenaline and endorphins he got when Keith was tattooing him. He had no idea if it had to do more with the needle or Keith, honestly. Having taken a deep breath Keith starts. The needle hitting Lances skin and producing the start of a bird. They never really talked much when Keith was doing the tattoo. They didn't need to now, they were comfortable enough together. Besides, Lance loved to watch Keith work. He was so focused and intense, and Lance loved the cute little way Keith stuck out his tongue. And that piercing, goddamn. Lance had fight away the temptation to lean forward to feel that cool metal against his own mouth.

Keith was in ‘the zone’ like he did every tattoo making it amazing for the client, and this client being Lance made Keith work extra hard to make it how Lance envisioned it to be. Finishing up Keith leaned back and clicked his back and neck as he stretched, his top coming up and showing cherry blossom along his right hip and some kind of scales on his left, along with more piercings on both his hips.

"Annnd that is your lil bird done Lance" Keith says proudly looking down at the tattoo and wiping any excess ink or blood away.

Lance was so focused on the exposed strip of colour and skin from Keith's shirt riding up that he almost didn't realize they were done. Keith chuckled at that, proud of how his own tattoos and piercings look on his skin and body. He put a lot of work into his shape and having Lance be distracted was a big confidence boost, as Lance himself was the definition of beautiful

"Oh!" Lance grinned and looked down at it excitedly. He waited for Keith to finish cleaning him up, (and missed the feel of his hands on his skin just a little) before standing up and going to look in the mirror. "That's... incredible Keith. I mean, it always is, but wow. I love it."

Hearing the praise Keith smiled and stood next to Lance in the mirror, crossing his arms making his muscles bulge yet but his face showing a soft expression while looking at the new tattoo and Lances reaction, "Thank you, it’s been a pleasure" Keith says while glancing up at Lances eyes. His violet ones staring intensely at Lances ocean blue.

"Yeah, it's awesome, man." Turning around to face Keith, breath stuttering at how close he was.

  
Come on, just do it you coward.

"So um," He ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, so, could you take me through the aftercare stuff again? I think I still have some of that gel you gave me last time, but I might need help wrapping this one..." he trailed off.

Fuck. Lance was cute. How he pushed his fingers through his hair, Keith wished it was him. Listening to Lance and hearing the excuse but feeding into it. They always did this run circles around each other, making up excuses about tattoos to have that extra minute of time together.

"No direct water onto it for the next couple hours, put the gel on it before bed and in the morning and of course of it gets sore. Any signs of infections tell me and go to a doctor. I have some more gel if you want and as for wrapping up" Keith got a small bottle of gel, the cling film and skin friendly tape. Stepping even closer to Lance, closer than he would any client biting his lip and looking into Lances eyes.

The way Lances eyes had darkened almost like the colours swirled together had made Keith gulp and have to looks away. Eyes now focused on the tattoo and placing the layered wrap onto Lances chest. Yet Keith couldn’t resist. Stealing another look up at Lances face, so close to his. Before the applying the tape to secure the wrap smoothing around the tape slowly, once god damn again looking up to Lances eyes. Lance didn't even know if he was breathing anymore. He didn't know if he could, with Keith standing so close to him, his hands moving expertly over his skin, professional but still intimate. And his eyes... Lance could swear he was getting lost in them. They made his heart skip a beat every time Keith looked up. Lance couldn't stop himself from reaching out to put a warm hand on Keith's waist. "Thanks." He breathed out quietly. Keith’s own breath hitched quietly feeling the hand on his waist, relaxing into it. Now with his eyes only staring at Lance feeling his breath on his face, "It’s okay" Keith breathed out just as Lance did, the two of them so close and playing around with their feelings.

Keith felt heat running down his back making him gasp and reach his hands to Lances shoulders, tugging him down slightly. Lance hadn’t been expecting Keith’s arms around him, but he went easily, trying to keep his cool. “So…” His eyes travelled down to Keith’s lips and back up to his pretty eyes.

Come on Lance.  
Come on.  
Do it.  
Please.

"Fuck it." Lance mumbled, just as he leaned down to press his lips against Keith's.

As soon as their lips touched, Keith kissed back eagerly. It was everything he wanted and more. Moving with Lance and kissing him passionately one of his hand going into Lances hair to bring him even closer. "Lance.." Keith managed to hum out between kisses, pushing his body into Lances. Making Lance gasp and tightened his grip around Keith's waist, pulling him even closer. His other hand came up to cup the back of Keith's head as he kissed him again, deepening it just a little.

Keith pushed Lance back a little into the table; keeping up the kissing between the two, Keith smirked at any little gasps Lance had. When he deepened the kiss, Keith groaned quietly and licked his tongue over Lances lip, the metal ball of his piercing rolling cold over Lances hot lips.

"Fuck-" Lance gasped at the feel of the cool metal, better than he imagined. He leaned against the table and pulled Keith between his legs, one hand running over his side. Keiht smirked and gladly slotted between Lances legs tightly.

"Baby-" Lance murmured softly against Keith's mouth. Not expecting the petname and Keith damn right moaned before slowly moving a hand over Lances still bare chest and abdomen, being careful of the tattoo and rising goosebumps. Lance practically melted at the moan Keith let out, and the hands running over his skin. "Keith-" He tried to pull away, suddenly realizing there was only a thin curtain separating them from the rest of the shop. "Keith, baby- we can't here-" He argued weakly, even though he kept letting Keith pull him back in for kiss after kiss.

Keith really didn't want Coran walking in and ruining the moment but he always couldn't stop kissing Lance, "But Kitten I finally have you" Keith said in a raspy voice while kissing along Lances jaw to his neck, "I don't wanna waste a moment" Keith moans out tasting Lance on his tongue as he licks over the sensitive skin just above Lances collarbone and biting down teasingly.

Lance let out a shaky moan at the bite, his head falling back. "Goddammit..." He breathed as he let Keith ravish him. "Do you- do you have a back room or something?" He asked breathlessly. "Something with a lock?"

Keith was loving this, Lance all open to his mouth on him. Brushing his piercing over the bite mark before sucking it again, "Fuck" Keith groaned out before pulling his head back and looking at Lance with wild dark eyes and swallowing "Ok Lance we're not fucking in the disabled toilet. Come on" Keith rushes out while grabbing his phone and keys, sending a text to Shiro to ask if he could tidy up his station and cover Keith. Grabbing Lances hand, Keith pulls him out the side door and starts the speed walk to his apartment. Lance was a little dizzy by the sudden change, but giggled as Keith pulled him along. He was sure he looked like a mess. He'd barely had time to put his shirt back on before Keith dragged them out, and his hair was probably sticking up everywhere. And if he was as flushed as Keith, and his lips just as kiss swollen, he was in trouble. He couldn't seem to care as he followed Keith. Keith felt giddy and light, sneaking away from work to spend time with the one he was pining over for months. Keith licked over his lips still tasting Lance there. "Hmm Kitten you taste good" Keith said with a wink as they got to his apartment complex and bringing Lance in. Rushing to the lift and pressing 5 before pushing Lance, once again, into the hard surface of the wall and kissing him deeply not caring about how the doors hadn't shut yet.

Lance felt like he was going to burn from the inside out. His hands went to Keith's waist immediately as he was pushed against the wall, tugging him closer. "Y-you're fucking insatiable." He murmured against Keith's lips, chuckling a little. "Goddammit, I love it."

Lances hands on Keith felt comfortable. Felt right. Like they were made to be on him. Keith laughed with Lance and kissed him again "oh? Insatiable huh? I can think of some ways you could change that Lance" Keith teased, whispering sultry into his ear, hiding the fact he was on tip toes.

Lance grinned and wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him closer and lifting him off of his tip toes for just a moment. "Oh yeah?" He whispered, just as the doors to Keith's floor opened. "Show me."

Keith gasped out as he was lifted, finding that extremely hot. His been told his was quite heavy from the muscle his has for average (short) height. Face flushed Keith holds Lances hand again and quickly takes him to his door, unlocking it and bringing the two of them inside. As soon as they were in Keith pushed Lance against the wall and got to his knees and looking up at Lance through his eyelashes "Want me to show you Kitten, how I like it?" He teased before mouthing Lances crotch through his jeans.

"Fuck-" Lance's breath stuttered as he leaned his head back and let out a long moan. God, Keith looked so hot like that. He ran his hand through Keith's hair and stared down at him with wide eyes. "Yes, yes baby. Whatever you want." He gasped out. Keith smirked as his hands went to start taking off Lances jeans, seeing his hard cock through his boxers and mouthing once again at it but wetly, soaking up the boxers before pulling them down and seeing Lances cock for the first time. Keith moans at the sight and taking it in his hand "Take notes Kitten" Keith said before bringing the tip to his mouth, given it small but wet licks. Tasting Lance so strongly here making Lance let out another moan as he watched Keith, completely powerless to do anything but let Keith take control.

"God, Keith..." He hissed out, his voice strained as his fingers tightened in his hair. "So pretty... you're so pretty..."

As the fingers tightened Keith moaned feeling the heat burst within him. Once Keith got the tip of Lances cock soaking he took it in his mouth slowly; his eyes looking up at Lance groaning at the compliments making Keith harder and suck at the cock more into his hot wet mouth.

Lance watched as his cock disappeared into Keith's mouth, his breath catching in his throat at the feeling. He groaned low and loud and closed his eyes. "Fuck- baby boy..." He growled out, his voice rough. Keith moaned swallowing more into his mouth. It felt so good to have the cock hot and heavy in his mouth and reaching his throat. As Lances voice lowered and the petname was said Keith sucked harder and had to reach a hand down to undo his own trousers to create space for his growing bulge. Keith’s tongue rubbed along the bottom of Lances cock as he pulled back; lips swollen and wet before he was back on and taking more down his throat this time, spit all around his mouth and chin.

"Oh my god..." Lance moaned. The feeling of Keith's piercing on his cock was incredible. He glanced down at Keith again and felt like he could die on the spot at the sight in front of him. "Jesus christ I wanna fuck you-" Lance panted breathlessly.

Keith shivered at that, the hot coil inside him turning making his own cock throb. Pulling back again, Keith circles his tongue around the tip of Lances cock flicking his piercing on the sensitive skin before taking a deep breath and taking all of Lance in his mouth. Holding eye contact and even moaning as his cock went down Keith's throat.

"Fuck-!" Lance growled, and his head hid the wall as he threw it back, the sudden heat in his mouth almost too much. His breathing was heavy and laboured alright as his eyes squeezed shut. "Shit- kitten if you aren't careful you're gonna make me cum-" he moaned. Keith loved all of Lances reactions, making him curl his toes up in his boots and pant around his cock. Giving one last hard suck Keith pulls back quickly, spit and precum connecting his mouth and Lances cock. Lance let out a shaky breath as Keith pulled away. He looked down at Keith seeing a hot pink flushed face, with big wet lips. A panting body; on his knees spread wide with his hard cock twitching in his own briefs with undone pleather trousers that were tightly wrapped around his thighs. Lances stomach grew molten hot at the sight.

Okay." He growled as he roughly tugged Keith to his feet and started pushing him over towards the couch, his hands groping all over Keith's body as he kissed and bit at his neck and jaw and lips. Keith didn't expect this of Lance, with his cute bird tattoo compared to the dragons and skulls, Keith didn't think Lance had it in him but was surely being proved wrong.

Moaning as he was manhandled, Keith’s hand also travelled over Lances body, keeping the two of them close. "F-fuck Lance!" Keith moans out at the bites along his neck and jaw as Lance pushed him down onto the couch and crawled on top of him, intent on kissing him until he was breathless. Keith was panting, everything felt so good and hot. Reaching up at the many hard kisses pressed on his mouth leaving him almost begging for more.

Lance pulled back after a moment, red faced and panting, and his hands went to Keith's leather clad thighs, nudging them apart. Keith’s legs widened instantly as Lance knelt between; his hand reaching up to Lance to come back down and kiss him.

Lance chuckled and shook his head. He liked this pretty, needy side of Keith. He wanted to see more of it. He moved his hand down to palm at Keith through his boxers, feeling how he was already wet with precum. "Tell me what you want, baby." Lance murmured, eyes never leaving Keith's.

Keith whined at that as he panted, cheeks red and eyes dazed, Keith couldn't help but grind his hips up into Lances hand moaning out. "Lance come on. You know" He whined while biting his lips. This just made Lance smirk and pressed his hand down even more.

"Yeah, I do." He murmured. "But I still wanna hear you say it."

Keith’s moans reached a higher pitch as his thighs twitched in pleasure that was too much and not enough. "I want you to f-fuck me" Keith mumbled not being able to focus with how good he felt. Lance had a shit eating grin and stilled his hand on Keiths hard cock making Keith mewl out.

“Sorry what was that baby? Say it louder kitten.”

Keith thought he died and went to heaven. Moaning out wantonly and trying to move his hips into Lances hand but having Lance move with him so he couldn’t get away or thrust into his hand.

“Please Lance. Fuck me” Keith says louder frustratingly blissed out.

Lance's face spread into a slow grin. "That's more like it, baby." He praised. He started to pull down Keith's pants and boxers, his mouth watering when he finally saw Keith's flushed red cock. Hissing at the warm air hitting his hot cock, and the arching as Lance's hand wrapped around and started stroking him "Fuckkk L-Lance" he moaned loudly.

Lance kept stroking him and leaned over him, other hand cupping his face, so he could kiss him again, hot and wet as he moved over him. Keith kissed back hard, loving the feeling of Lance against his lips biting and licking when he could. Everything felt amazing because it was all Lance.

"Please..." Keith moaned while kissing Lance.

Lance smiled against his lips, pride rushing through him at the wrecked sound of Keith's voice. He pulled back slightly, already breathless. Trying to follow Lances lips with his own before letting out a whine before leaning back down, hair spread around his face.

"Where's your lube, honey? I don't wanna hurt you too bad."

Keith shivered at that, dizzy off the pleasure. "It's in my r-room. In my drawer n-next to my bed" Keith shuttered out wanting more than anything to have Lance in him. Lance kept stroking him, while his other hand stroked Keith's thigh, teasing him. Keith whimpered and thrashed his head to the side, “Lanceeee” he moaned loudly breathlessly feeling so much.

"You want me to fuck you here, or on your bed?" He asked him.

“I don't care. Please just fuck me" Keith begged while now locking his legs around Lance

Lance grinned and ducked his head down to kiss at Keith's neck, his breath tickling his skin as he chuckled lowly. "Okay, okay," He wrapped his arms around Keith and then lifted him up while his legs were still locked around him, and started to carry him to the bed room.

Keith’s arms joined the mix and wrapped around Lances shoulders. And began to mouth at Lances neck, making the mark from earlier darker. Moaning softly at the movement and being lifted. Lance was, admittedly, a little distracted by Keith's lips on his skin, but he managed to make it to the bedroom and dropped Keith gently on the bed. He crawled on top of the boy and leaned over to dig around in the dresser. "This drawer?" He asked as he searched for the lube.

Keith sighed when his back hit the bed, kissed Lances jaw when he couldn't find the lube. "Y-Yeah it's in a pink bottle" Keith said quietly, a little embarrassed he used strawberry flavour and scented lube.

Lance leaned down and kissed his cheek before moving down the bed. His hand ran up under Keith's shirt, pushing it up. "I needed this off, like, yesterday." Keith stretched his arms up and helps with get the shirt off only to show nipple piercings as well as more detailed tattoos. Lance's eyes' widened and he let out a shaky breath. "Goddamn..." He leaned down over Keith's chest and immediately took one of the nipple piercings into his mouth, his tongue running over it as his hands ran over Keith's chest. One hand tugged at the other piercing as Lance's mouth worked.

This made Keith push his chest up into Lances mouth, feeling his nerves in his chest spike at the feeling of someone other than himself playing with his nipples "Lance!" He moaned out loudly, hand going to Lances hair to keep him to his chest.

Lance grinned against Keith's skin. "You like that, baby?" He asked in a murmur. He kissed over his chest to mouth at the other nipple, tongue swirling around it. "God, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Hmm Yes please Lance. Feels so good" Keith whined out as his other hand was bunched up in the sheets and shivering at Lances mouth. "Lanceee"

Lance's hands moved down to play with the piercings around Keith's hipbones, thumbs brushing over them lightly as he ground their hips together. Keith grinded back feeling his cock swell at how good it felt. Lance took Keith's nipple piercing between his teeth and tugged lightly.

Whimpering Keith felt immerse pleasure "Fuck! Fuckkk f-fuck Lance please oh my.." He shouted in pleasure being stimulated from multiple places.

Lance growled and started rutting his hips against Keith's harder, picking up a rhythm. "What do you think, kitten?" He murmured as he sucked and kissed and tugged on his piercings. "Think I could make you cum just by playing with you like this?"  
Throwing his head back in pleasure as his piercings were tugged. Nodding whilst moaning "Yes god yes Lance. Feels amazing" he whimpered out.

Lance grinned. He was tempted, but he made himself pull back, taking all forms of stimulation away from Keith making him breath heavy and whine loud. Not ready to have no pleasure come to him so quickly after talking about coming "As much as I want that..." He murmured. "I really wanna see you cum around my cock."

At the promise of being able to cum whilst Lance is in him made Keith shudder and open his legs wider "Please Lance. I want you"

Lance smiled and leaned down to kiss the inside of Keith's thigh. "Don't worry. I've got you." He whispered sweetly. Keith’s legs shivered after the kiss and the warm words that left Lance mouth. Keith knew Lance would take care of him and make him feel wonderful. Lance leaned back and started to undress himself, pushing his pants and boxers the rest of the way down easily, but wincing a little as he took off his shirt, his chest still a little sore.

Watching as Lance stripped the rest of the way with his own smirk before he saw Lance wince, "Hey, be careful" Keith said quietly while focusing on the tattoo still secured with wrap luckily enough.

Lance moved a little more gently this time. "I'm alright." He assured him. He just wanted to focus on Keith. He poured out some lube and started to warm it up, Keith breathed in a sharp breath when he saw Lance pour the lube and braced himself, relaxing as best he could into the bed.

Lance ran his other warm hand over Keith's hipbone, trying to sooth and relax him as he pushed one finger in. "There you go kitten. You're alright." He murmured softly as he slowly worked it in and out.

It was much easier when Lance was actually here instead of imagining it like he had been for the last couple of months alone in his apartment. Breathing out slowly as Lances finger went it felt amazing. Sighing Keith started to jut his hips in time with the finger. Lance bit his lip as he watched Keith move below him. "God, you're so beautiful..." He whispered.

Keith whined at the compliment not being able to say anything with whimpers and hitched breaths falling out of his mouth. When the next finger entered, and the start off the stretch Keith felt so good, biting his lip trying not to moan so loud at just two fingers in his ass.

Lance leaned down and started to press gentle kisses to Keith's stomach. "So good. So good." He praised as he moved them in and out, thrusting deeper each time. The muscles in Keith's abdomen twitched under Lances lips, the coil inside Keith getting tighter at the praise. Not being able to stop the moans Keith was loud and whiny. He ran a third fingertip over Keiths hole. "Can you take another, baby?"  
Keith shivered before swallowing, "Y-yes Lance please" he whined out pushing his hips down on the fingers.  
Lance McClain: Lance happily complied and pushed the third finger in, nice and deep. "Pretty little thing..." He murmured as he leaned back to watch Keith stretch around his fingers. "You take it so nice, kitten. So good for me." He pressed a sweet kiss to Keith's kneecap.  
"Lance!" Keith moaned loudly feeling it deep and the pressure of the stretch. Keith shook under the praise feeling he could probably cum one day just from Lances sweet word's. Everything on Keith’s body was sensitive and high alert "Lanceee" He whined loud throwing his head back.  
Lance couldn't help but lean down to kiss Keith's lips at that. His voice was just too pretty. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out as he kissed him, before pulling back breathlessly a few moments later. Keith kissed back as much as he could whilst moaning and gasping. Still loving the kisses. At the question Keith tightened and loosened around Lances fingers, moaning as he did.  
"Do you think you're ready for me?" He asked.  
At the question Keith clenched around Lances fingers, moaning as he did. "Yes Lance. I'm r-ready" he said while moving his hips ready to take Lances cock.  
Lance nodded and leaned back. He poured more lube out and started to stroke himself with it, his half-lidded eyes trailing over Keith spread out before him. Keith watched in anticipation wanting to feel Lance deep in him. Spreading his legs that little bit more as Lance got closer. Knelling between his legs Lance pressed the head of his cock against Keith's hole, before pushing in slowly, moaning as Keith enveloped him.  
At the first push there was a lot of pressure, but he remembered to relax and from there it felt amazing. The hot cock throbbing inside him as he slowly enters making Keith mewl. Lance let out a low groan as he sank inside of him leaning down to press more kisses to Keith's abdomen and chest, trying to get him to relax more as he started to move inside him.  
"There you go. I'll take care of you, baby." He murmured.  
Keith relaxed his shivering body, the pleasure sparking inside him. "Hmm Lance. Feel so goo-Ah!" He moans out as Lance controls the movement inside, feeling confident Keith brings his legs up around Lance and enjoys the deeper angle he sucks him in at. Lance pressed in closer to Keith, letting the feeling of being inside him overwhelm him, sending warmth all throughout his body. Moaning as he started to pick up the pace.

Keith was a moaning mess, both hands now in the sheets and gripping tightly as he moves his head to the side in pleasure "Fuck me Lance. Please… h-harder" Keith whimpered out as he tightened around his cock.

"Mmmm god-" Lance moaned out. His arms wrapped around Keith's middle and clutched him closer, forcing him to arch off the bed as he snapped his hips against his. He drove deep and hard the way Keith wanted, and angled his hips to try and find that sweet spot. Keith was leaking so much precum on all stomach as Lance fucked him good. Lance pounded him making him whine and moan, head thrown back along the arch of his body.

When Lance hit his prostate he screamed out in pleasure as his hand shakily went to reach for Lance as every nerve was tingling from the fucking on his prostate.

"There you go, kitten. I've got you." Lance whispered as he kissed over Keith’s sensitive collar bone. "Just like that, pretty boy. God, I've wanted you for so long. Look so pretty all moaning desperate for me..."

The praise falling out of Lance mouth made Keith tighten around Lance again stuttering out "C-close" loving being called pretty and being praised making it burn inside. "Lance Your so fucking amazing. Fuck!" He shouted out feeling Lances all around him. Lance pounded into him, feeling himself getting close to the edge too.

"Good, baby..." Lances hands clutched Keiht tighter, sure he was going to leave bruises on him. "Oh god, you're so fucking beautiful, so good for me." He panted. "Cum for me, kitten, I wanna hear you."

Keith was a mess of panting and moaning, face red and lips still wet from how in pleasure he is. Feeling Lance grip him tightly made his cock swell getting co close to it peak. But as soon as Lance said those words he tightened and arched his back before spilling out violently with a scream along with Lances name. Lance felt Keith's scream rip through him, making a spike of heat curl down his spine.

"Beautiful, beautiful..." He murmured, pressing a few quick kisses to Keith's temple as he fucked him through it. Keiths head dizzy and fuzzy as he blinks still riding out his orgasm

"Lance… Lance Hmm so good fuck.."

Lance pounded into him just a few more times before his hips stuttered and he quickly followed, spilling deep inside Keith.

Keith felt it burst inside him, in hot thick ropes. Making him feel messy inside but satisfied. Closing his eyes Keith relaxed into the bed and wrapping his arms around him to bring him close "Lance..." He sighed whilst giving his own kiss to his temple.

Lance collapsed against Keith, careful not to crush panting heavily as he pulled Keith closer, nuzzling against Keith's neck. "Are you alright, gorgeous?" He murmured.

Keith mumbled not making sense but there was a happy tone to it as he cuddled into Lance and the soft bed, he felt so content with life, he was over the moon. "Hmm Lance like you" Keith says sleepily.

Lance chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead. "I'll take that as a yes." He said softly as he tugged the sheets over them getting closer. Keith sighed feeling extremely cuddly and needing Lance near him. It’s been a long time since he bottomed and he was feeling the floaty afterglow.

"Hey Keith?" Lance said after a moment.

"Yeah?" Keith answered in tired but high spirits.

Lance smiled and ran his fingers through Keith's hair gently making Keith basically purr at the feeling and leaned his head into Lance hand. "I really wanna take you out to dinner." He said softly, almost shyly. "I've actually been trying to ask you for months now. Can I?" he asked, face open and hopeful.

Keith giggled "You just wreaked my ass and now you being shy about asking me out. Cute" Keith teased before looking into Lances eyes "But yes, you can. I'd love to actually"

Lance flushed a little darker and pressed a kiss to his lips, his other hand coming down to twine with Keith's. "Good." He hummed happily. "Cause I like you a lot. And I really don't want this to be a onetime thing."

Keith kissed back softly and held Lance hand and bringing them close to his face to kiss the back of Lances hand. "Oh it most defiantly won't be one time thing. I legit think you've ruined my ass for anyone else. You really shocked me there Lancey I thought I was fucking you. It was a really nice shock though. A great one. I don’t think ill be able to cum the same again good."

Lance chuckled at his babbling and cuddled closer. "Well, maybe next time you will get to fuck me." Lance suggested with a smirk. He kissed his shoulder. "But I guess we'll have to find out."


End file.
